Tal vez no sea mi novio, ¡Pero sigue siendo mío!
by Ari-nee
Summary: Después de un cansado uno a uno, Aomine y Kagami decidieron ir a casa del primero para descansar un rato; Pero una lluvia cayó repentinamente, ocasionando que el pelirrojo tuviese que quedarse toda la tarde ahí. Kai, el hermano menor de Aomine, no puede evitar tener un flechazo instantáneo ocasionado por el rival de Daiki apenas sus ojos se posaron en aquel ángel.[AoKaga][One-Shot]


**TÍTULO:** Tal vez no sea mi novio, ¡Pero sigue siendo mío!

 **RESUMEN:** Después de un cansado uno a uno, Aomine y Kagami decidieron ir a casa del primero para descansar un rato –ya que esa es la que quedaba más cerca–, Pero una lluvia cayó repentinamente, ocasionando que el pelirrojo tuviese que quedarse toda la tarde ahí. Kai, el hermano menor de Aomine, no puede evitar tener un flechazo instantáneo ocasionado por el rival de Daiki apenas sus ojos se posaron en aquel ángel.

– Kagami-san, ¿Sería tan amable de convertirse en mi novio para en un futuro pedirle matrimonio para que sea mi esposo, y así tener muchos hijos tan lindos como usted?

– ¡KAI! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

 **PAREJAS:** AoKaga. Leve Oc x Kagami.

 **GÉNEROS:** Romance, Humor.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Leve Shota. Pelea cómica de hermanos. Extraño triángulo amoroso.

* * *

 **Gracias a mi amor, por ayudarme con el beteo del fic, ella lo es todo para mí 3 Mi hermosa Aguus.**

Espero que lo disfruten, aprovechando que el fandom está algo abandonado y ya casi no hay fics.

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~

* * *

Aomine silbaba mientras caminaba hacia su hogar con el pelirrojo de Seirin siguiéndole detrás. Luego de un cansado uno a uno que –obviamente– ganó, se encontraban bastante cansados, y como buena persona, ofreció su casa, pues era la que se encontraba más cerca de la cancha. Kagami no le replicó nada, y solo se limitaba a seguirlo en silencio, ni siquiera le había insultado.

La casa de Aomine no era un departamento como la del pelirrojo, pero tampoco era una mansión como la de Akashi. Era una casa simple, sencilla y acogedora, la descripción perfecta si le preguntaban al diez de Seirin. Esperó a que Daiki entrara, para después hacerlo él, ya que no quería parecer una mala visita, pues aunque él viviera solo, el moreno tenía a su familia ahí.

– ¿Quieres algo? – Le preguntó el mayor, que parecía que se dirigía a la cocina.

– Algo de agua estaría bien – Contestó, siguiéndole – Un bruto se tomó la de mi botella, y ya no pude tomar nada – habló mandándole la indirecta al peliazul, quien se encontraba casi dentro del frigorífico – Me muero de sed.

– Me pregunto quién será ese bruto – Habló Aomine, como si no supiera a quién se refería Taiga. Había captado la indirecta, pero decidió ignorarla – Por suerte yo estoy aquí para satisfacerte, así que toma toda el agua que tu maldito estómago sin fondo quiera – Dijo sacando el agua fría.

– Muchas gracias, _mi héroe_ – Kagami le siguió el juego, mostrándole los dientes en una sonrisa forzada y burlesca; luego se sirvió agua en un vaso, para después tomársela.

Después de haber saciado la sed de ambos, decidieron ir a la sala para descansar solo unos minutos. Kagami tenía que irse, pues quería cambiarse de ropa; la que ahora tenía estaba sudada y pronto comenzaría apestar. Vieron solo unos minutos la televisión, hasta que los sonidos de gotas golpeando la ventana hicieron que ambos chicos desviaran su atención hacia la fuente del sonido.

– Parece que ha empezado a llover – Las palabras de Aomine recalcaron lo obvio.

– Hmm… – El sonido que el menor hizo sin abrir los labios, le dio a entender al cinco de Touou que ya se había dado cuenta de la lluvia.

– Puedes quedarte más tiempo, hasta que la lluvia pase – Dijo el moreno, sin despegar los ojos de la ventana, donde se podía apreciar cómo es que la lluvia aumentaba su fuerza. Los ojos rubí de Taiga se despegaron de afuera, para posarse en los ojos zafiro de Daiki.

– Quiero darme una ducha, pero no tengo ropa – Comentó el de piel bronceada. El peliazul no tardó en captar esta indirecta.

– Vale, entiendo – Se levantó del sofá, y comenzó a caminar – Te prestaré unas mías, pero deberás cuidarlas muy bien. Son más valiosas que tú – Le gritó desde su habitación, donde buscaba las prendas que Kagami podría necesitar. Este último, estaba aún sentado en el sillón de la sala.

El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón para curiosear por la sala. Se encontró con un par de sofás más, una mesa de centro con florero, la televisión y también con algunas fotos de Daiki. Se veía bastante bien ahí, incluso las fotos parecían nuevas o que no tenían mucho tiempo. Sus ojos escarlata se fijaron en uno en particular, donde Aomine salía primero como un niño de quizá 12 años, y luego ya con 16 años.

Tal vez el motivo de la foto era hacer un _antes y después_ , para que después Daiki pudiera ver cuánto había cambiado desde su pre-adolescencia, y tal vez hasta durante su niñez. La tomó en sus manos y examinó cuidadosamente. Parecía que las dos tenían pinta de haberse tomado hace poco tiempo, pero era extraño, considerando las fotos de niño del moreno en perfecto HD.

– ¿eh? – El ruido de la puerta alertó a Kagami, quien rápido dejó de nuevo la foto en su lugar, y esperó a que apareciera cualquier persona de esa casa. Pero no esperó verse de nuevo con Aomine, oh bueno, una versión más pequeña de él.

Era el mismo rostro del moreno, el mismo cabello, el mismo color de ojos, e incluso la piel. Solo estaba el dato de que parecía niño y aun no tenía su cuerpo bien desarrollado, le faltaban músculos. El pequeño le miró curioso, cómo si no supiese quién era él, y en parte le entendía, Kagami tampoco sabía quién era ese mini-Aomine.

El silenció incómodo que se formó en el aire desapareció cuando fue el mismo niño quien comenzó a acercarse a su persona. Por más que Taiga fuera más alto y fuerte, conforme más pasos avanzaba el niño más retrocedía él, porque si era honesto, la extraña mirada que el menor le estaba dedicando le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

– ¿Tú eres un ángel? – La voz del niño era más chillona que la gruesa y varonil de Daiki. Además, aquellos ojos grandes con ese extraño brillo era algo que seguro Aomine no podría imitar.

– ¿Disculpa? – Se obligó a preguntar Kagami al no entender qué quería decir el niño. El pequeño moreno le tomó ambas manos cuando le hubo acorralado con la pared en la espalda, sin ninguna posibilidad a dónde huir.

– Eres muy lindo – Aquellas dulces palabras dichas por el que parecía ser una mini versión del Aomine que conocía, le dejaron con la cara como un semáforo. Se sentía patético al sonrojarse por el cumplido de un niño que de seguro aun ni entraba en la pubertad.

– Puedes usar esto mientras tanto… – Por suerte, Daiki apareció justo en el momento en el cual Kagami se había quedado mudo y no sabría qué contestar. Los ojos zafiro del número cinco de Touou no tardaron en posarse en la pequeña persona que estaba acorralando a su rival.

– ¿Nii-san? – Se atrevió a preguntar el niño, y entonces Kagami pudo hallarle un poco más de sentido a la cosa. El hermano menor de Aomine, notó como este se acercaba hacia él con el rostro sombrío, y luego sintió que era tomado del cuello de la camisa para ser alejado de aquel hermoso pelirrojo.

– No tengo ganas de verte, Kai – Le siseó cabreado – Vete – Le ordenó.

– No quiero – Taiga se dio cuenta de que ambos hermanos parecían tener el mismo temperamento y carácter – Dime quién es él – Exigió saber el que ahora sabía que se llamaba Kai, mientras le señalaba.

– Yo soy… – Pero fue interrumpido descortésmente antes de presentarse.

– Eso es algo que no te importa, lárgate – Volvió a ordenarle el mayor. Kagami suspiró al ver que aquello no tenía sentido. Era como ver a Aomine pelearse consigo mismo, y esa pelea era una en la que no habría ganador.

– Me importa – Respondió el niño – Necesito saber su nombre, porque quiero que sea mío – Un feo silenció se instaló en la sala después de aquella frase. El pelirrojo ahora sí estaba sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó atónito Daiki, para que su hermanito repitiera lo que dijo si es que tenía el valor para hacerlo con aquella mirada de furia que le dirigía.

– Que lo quiero para mí – Repitió Kai, sonriendo de forma arrogante, haciendo hacer enfurecer aún más a su hermano mayor. Al cinco le dio un tic en el ojo derecho – Es mío – Le volvió a recalcar, con la intención de fastidiarlo.

Kagami se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando entre ambos hermanos, pues parecía que su rival estaba a nada de lanzarse contra su familiar para matarlo. Asustado por la posibilidad, decidió ignorar todo lo que el niño dijo, solo para separar a ambos Aomine lo más lejos posible, y hacer que la mano del de Touou se separara del cuello de su hermano menor. Claro que Daiki forcejeó, pero al final pudo separarlos a ambos.

– Tranquilos – Les dijo el diez, intentando aliviar el ambiente – Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, mucho gusto – Finalmente el de Seirin pudo presentarse correctamente ante aquel niño que osaba enfrentarse a Aomine Daiki. Le tendió la mano como saludo, esperando que este la tomara.

– El gusto es mío, Kagami-san – Kai no tomó su mano como hubiera pensado, sino que en vez de darle un amistoso apretón, este le dio un beso en sus nudillos – Yo soy Aomine Kai – Y le guiñó antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¡Estaba siendo ligado por un niño!

– Eres muy… – Kagami apartó su mano lejos de los labios de Kai – Simpático – La última palabra había sonado como si antes no hubiese buscado algún adjetivo para definir al pequeño niño moreno. Vaya que le estaba asustando.

– ¿Nii-san es su novio? – La pregunta fuera de contexto del niño dejó en un pequeño estado de shock tanto a Taiga como a Daiki. Ambos sintieron las mejillas rojas y que había más calor que antes.

– N-No… – Respondió el pelirrojo, con una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Tiene novio? – De nuevo otra pregunta que le dejó todo abochornado. ¿Por qué ese crío quería saber sobre su vida amorosa? Por favor, ni él mismo quería saber de ella.

– N-No… – Volvió a repetir la misma respuesta que en la pregunta anterior.

– ¿Y no le gustaría que yo lo sea? – Kagami ya no supo que responder ante aquello. Literalmente se quedó en blanco, y Aomine estuvo a punto de hacerlo también.

– ¡Suficiente mocoso! ¡Fuera de aquí! – Daiki correteó a su hermano menor por toda la sala hasta que logró que este se encerrara en su habitación. Cuando regresó a la sala, aún estaba de pie un sonrojado Taiga, con una mueca de confusión.

– Lamento lo de mi hermano – Con el sonido de su voz, el diez pareció reaccionar.

– Está bien, es un niño bastante agradable – Dijo de manera abochornada el pelirrojo sin poder bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

– Aquí tienes la ropa, ya puedes ducharte – Aomine le pasó las prendas mientras le indicaba donde estaba el baño. Demonios, con lo que había pasado ya no tenía ni ganas de insultar a su rival, mucho menos de competir con él.

– Gracias – Fue la última palabra del pelirrojo antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

El peliazul estuvo a nada de irse, pues no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse de pie frente a la puerta del baño, pero entonces se percató de como un par de ojos azules estaban atentos al cuarto de baño. Daiki sabía que si se quitaba de ahí, Kai entraría a la fuerza al baño donde se duchaba Taiga, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Así pues, se quedó ahí parado hasta que Kagami terminó.

Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de bañarse y salió, ambos se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a la sala. Había un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. La escena anterior que había pasado con el niño era lo único en lo que ambos ases de sus respectivos equipos pensaban. Kagami aún tenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que lo recordaba, y Aomine tenía la cara roja de ira al pensar lo mismo.

– ¿Te apetece comer algo? – Daiki decidió romper la tensión del ambiente con esa pregunta, esperando así que toda la incomodidad desapareciera entre ambos.

– Ah, bueno, tal vez un bocadillo… – Le respondió el pelirrojo, pues tampoco quería ser muy exigente con la _rara_ amabilidad que estaba mostrando su rival. El moreno se levantó del sofá.

– Voy por unas botanas, no me tardo – Le avisó. Taiga asintió a sus palabras y se quedó sentado como niño bueno en la sala, mirando de vez en cuando las gotas de agua de lluvia estamparse con el cristal de la ventana.

El número diez de Seirin sintió de nuevo una presencia junto a él, por lo que giró el rostro pensando que se encontraría con su compañero, pero no fue así. Lo que sus ojos rojizos apreciaron fue la figura de Aomine, sí, pero de un Aomine de aparentemente 12 años de edad. Kai había vuelto a aparecer con él, y lo había hecho cuando Daiki no estaba cerca, poniéndolo nervioso. Ese niño sabía jugar sus cartas.

– Hola otra vez, Kagami-san – El pequeño niño se sentó junto a él en el sofá, aprovechando el espacio que su hermano había dejado al irse a la cocina.

– Ah, ho-hola – El nerviosismo apareció de nuevo en el cuerpo del mayor. Joder, aquel mocoso le estaba asustando; a él, un _mastodonte_ de 16 años le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta un maldito crío de primaria.

– Me alegra pasar un momento a solas con usted – Comentó el pequeño peliazul como si nada. Kagami sintió temblar todo su cuerpo cuando sin decir nada, Kai tomó su gran mano para enredar sus pequeños dedos morenos con los de él.

" _Aomine, hijo de puta, más te vale venir en este instante porque no sé qué voy a hacer. Esta situación es malditamente extraña_ ". Taiga rezaba para que el mencionado apareciese por fin de la cocina y le sacase de ese apuro. Se había quedado por completo rígido, y no tenía el valor de arrebatar su mano de la contraria. _Cobarde,_ se repitió a sí mismo, pues no sabía qué hacer, jamás había rechazado a alguien, menos a un niño.

– Espero que esto sea suficiente – Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues el jugador de Touou apareció de la cocina con los bocadillos a tiempo – ¡¿Qué mierda?! – Fue lo que salió de los labios morenos del Aomine mayor al ver como su hermanito tenía tomado a su rival de la mano, y la cara de súplica de ayuda del pelirrojo.

– Ah, Nii-san, solo pasaba tiempo de calidad con Kagami-san – Contestó como si nada el niño, sin hacer ademán de soltar el agarre que mantenía con Taiga ni quitarse del sillón. Aomine dejó rápido todo lo que había traído de la cocina en la mesa de centro, antes de encarar a Kai.

– Si no le sueltas la mano ahora mismo, yo te la arrancaré – Le susurró con una voz tan grave y siniestra que hasta Kagami tembló ante ella. La mirada sombría de Daiki no hacía más que asustar a ambos chicos sentados en el sofá, por lo que Kai quitó rápido su mano de la del pelirrojo. Sabía que no debía enfadar a su hermano – Buen chico, ahora fuera de mi vista – Le ordenó, mientras que el niño se bajaba del sillón.

– No seas tan duro con él – Le susurró al oído el jugador de Seirin a su rival cuando esté se tumbó en el lugar que el niño había desocupado – Es tu hermanito – Le convenció. Claro que Kagami quería que el moreno no le dejara solo con su _extraño_ hermano menor, pero tampoco quería que fuese regañado de tal manera como lo hacía Daiki.

– No parecías pensar lo mismo cuando me miraste pidiendo ayuda – El color rojo de nuevo se apoderó de las mejillas de Taiga cuando el peliazul le devolvió el susurro. Sabía que aquello era cierto, pero es que no sabía qué hacer en casos como _esos_ , era la primera vez que le pasaba. ¿Cómo se libraba de los coqueteos de un niño sin ser brusco?

– Sigo aquí, ¿saben? – La voz de Kai se dejó escuchar lo suficiente fuerte para que ambos mayores dejasen de susurrar. Aomine miró a su mini-versión con fastidio, mientras que Kagami buscaba en donde posar su vista por la sala. Cualquier lugar que no sea el rostro del niño era bueno.

– Te dije que te fueras, mocoso – Le ordenó de nuevo, pero el niño le ignoró mientras posaba su mirada azulina en los ojos rojizos de Kagami cuando los atrapó mientras el pelirrojo intentaba no verle. El diez le sostuvo la mirada a ese par de ojos zafiros que se parecían tanto a los que le gustaban, pero que no eran los mismos.

– Kagami-san – Aun estando fuera del sofá, el pequeño moreno logró tomar la mano derecha del pelirrojo, sin importarle la mirada matadora de su hermano – ¿Sería tan amable de convertirse en mi novio para en un futuro pedirle matrimonio para que sea mi esposo, y así tener muchos hijos tan lindos como usted? – Le preguntó esperanzado.

– ¡KAI! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Esa fue la maldita gota que rebasó el vaso para Daiki. ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía ese maldito niño a coquetearle a _SU_ Kagami? El rostro bañado en rojo de Taiga, más su cara de estupefacción al escuchar aquello solo eran lo mínimo de lo que le había enojado. Ese hijo de su… madre.

– ¡Adiós! – El niño soltó la mano del chico pelirrojo por lo que no esperó escuchar respuesta, y de cualquier forma, creía que no la habría. Luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación al ver cómo es que su hermano mayor se levantaba como fiera del sofá y le veía con cara de asesino. Se fue soltando carcajadas, como si acabara de cometer una travesura.

Después de aquel suceso con respecto a la extraña confesión hecha por el hermano menor de Aomine, Kagami se dedicó a estar en silencio y a comer de vez en cuando de las botonas que su rival le había traído. No dijo nada con respecto al tema anterior, porque cada vez que lo recordaba sentía las mejillas calientes. No todos los días se te confesaba un niño que además tenía planes para un futuro contigo.

Daiki sentía que debía hacer algo para arreglar los problemas que su patético mini-yo estaba causando. Sabía que Kai era bastante parecido a él físicamente, y también en comportamiento. Era como verse a él mismo durante su niñez, solo que él no se la pasaba coqueteando con sexys pelirrojos de gran trasero que además le llevaran un mínimo de cuatro años más. Claro que si hubiese conocido a Kagami durante esa época hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Finalmente la lluvia cesó, por lo que Taiga se apresuró en tomar su maleta –donde había dejado su ropa sucia– para poder irse a su departamento antes de que cayera otra lluvia –y de paso, alejarse de esa casa lo más que pueda, antes de que el niño le siguiera–. Aomine aún no buscaba como solucionar el problema con respecto a su hermano, por lo que supuso que no podría decir nada. Lo menos que podía hacer era no volver a llevar a Kagami a su casa, o que si lo hacía, que su hermanito no se encontrara en ella.

– Bueno, me voy – Se despidió Kagami, aun incómodo por todo lo ocurrido. Ver a Aomine le recordaba a Kai, y las mejillas se le calentaban ante las palabras del niño. Aunque, igual ver directo a los ojos azules del cinco de Touou le ponía nervioso.

– Ah sí, te veo después – Se despidió el moreno, mientras le acompañaba a la puerta para verlo irse. Como por arte de magia, el niño apareció corriendo por el pasillo para llegar donde los dos mayores y despedirse.

– Kagami-san – Llamó el menor, haciendo ademán para que el pelirrojo se acercara a él. El número diez obedeció algo inseguro, pues le seguía teniendo miedo, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura. No quería ser descortés con el infante aunque este le hubiese hecho pasar extraños momentos – Adiós – Y con esa despedida, Kai dejó un roce de labios en los labios del mayor, para luego desaparecer tal como apareció.

– ¡MALDITO! – Le gritó el peliazul a su hermano, al haberse atrevido a hacer tal cosa con lo que Daiki consideraba que era suyo. Mierda, después torturaría lenta y dolorosamente a ese mocoso por lo que había pasado en el día. Kagami en cambio, tenía una mano tapando sus labios, la cara roja y la mirada perdida. No había sido un beso, apenas un roce donde casi ni se tocaron, pero estaba sorprendido.

– Está bien, no pasa nada – Intentó calmar el pelirrojo, al ver que Daiki estaba a punto de correr tras su hermano menor con la cara llena de furia pura. Es cierto, casi le había besado, pero en realidad no lo había hecho, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse – Solo dile a Kai, que gracias pero rechazo su oferta, porque me gusta su hermano – Después de decir eso, Taiga dio media vuelta y se fue de forma rápida.

Aomine no estuvo pensando con claridad cuando aquellas palabras le fueron dichas, pero de algo estaba seguro, al menos Kagami sabía jugar con las bromas de su hermanito; por lo que no hubo que ser un genio para saber que con la _oferta_ , se refería a la proposición-confesión que Kai había dicho. Pero en parte era bueno, ya que Kagami no la aceptaba porque le gustaba su hermano, y el hermano de Kai era...

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Su grito estupefacto asustó hasta al pequeño peliazul escondido en su habitación. Daiki finalmente había captado a qué se refería el pelirrojo con sus palabras. Se le había confesado indirectamente, y él fue tan bobo que no se dio cuenta hasta que Taiga se había ido. Las mejillas se le colorearon en rojo por la vergüenza de aquello.

Se prometió que la próxima vez que viera a Kagami, le iba a romper la boca a besos y a dejarle preñado de quintillizos.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar un review si les agradó.**

 **Gracias por leer. Besos~**


End file.
